With the rapid development of the flat panel display technology, an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED for short) has more and more applications due to its excellent characteristics such as self-luminescence, high brightness, wide viewing angle, and rapid response.
In order to drive an organic light-emitting device in the OLED to emit light, the organic light-emitting display panel includes an emission driving circuit. The emission driving circuit includes a plurality of cascaded shift registers. The circuit structure of the shift register and the corresponding operating sequence are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a circuit structure diagram of a shift register provided in the related art, and FIG. 2 is an operating sequence diagram of a shift register provided in the related art.
It has been found that the shift register cannot output low level completely in the next phase after outputting a high level signal, thereby leading to a falling step in the output wave and thus affecting normal output of the shift register.